


An Old Woman's Tale

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Banshees, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Dunban finally decides to open up to someone in the mansion about his past. Magnus may be a good listener but he’s still not going to sit there in silence without a sarcastic comment thrown in to fluster him.





	An Old Woman's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 9 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "banshee". This was a hard one to write in terms of pairing and plot. While it's easy for Pit to just lecture Dark Pit in the story about it, I needed to allow another pairing take the stage so I'm doing another rare pair here I haven't done in ages. Enjoy!

People tend to forget that in the Smash Brothers Mansion, there was an entire section for the assist trophies, Pokémon, and the other guests who did not fit into any category. The east wing of Smash Brothers Mansion was for the main fighters and everyone else had the second and third floors in the west wing. Chaos always engulfed the side with the competitors. It was rather quiet in the assist trophy section in comparison either due to the assist trophies going into the east wing to speak with their friends (or mess with the other fighters), were incapable of speaking due to the type of assist trophy they were or simply stayed isolated and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Dunban wasn't an assist trophy. He was one of the special guests who only appeared during Shulk's Final Smash. When most of the fights in the tournament were revolved around the serious tournament, Dunban usually didn't get in on the action. As a result, he was a freeloader along with Chrom. They could whatever they wanted in the Smash Brothers Realm as long as they stayed out of trouble. Chrom milked his status as part of Robin's Final Smash for all it was worth and often hung out on the east side with his friends and family. Dunban wasn't like Chrom. He didn't lean over Shulk's shoulder. Shulk was capable of handling himself.

With nothing to do, Dunban would often find himself trying to find someone to associate himself with in the mansion. Riki was always there to talk to him when he needed a companion but it was rather difficult to find an assist trophy he liked. Most of the assist trophies were either incapable of talking, children, teenagers or immature adults. The Homs might have spoken with Saki a few times but he felt something was off about the young man.

Surprisingly, Dunban got along with Magnus. He was one of the few adults who acted his age. That was amazing given Magnus often accompanied Pit of all people. It turns out that Pit and Magnus are friends and for helping Pit out on his quest to defeat Hades and protect Skyworld, he offered to raise the child Magnus had originally lost to the Underworld. Dunban wanted to know the story behind that. Magnus seemed like a responsible adult who knew how to handle himself and those around him. Then again, it required opening up to the older male and Dunban wasn't too keen on that.

Dunban kept people at an arm's length. Being in the Smash Brothers Mansion was only temporarily. Once the tournament was over, everyone would return to their own world. The last thing Dunban wanted was to establish a friendship with someone and then lose it afterwards. Dunban had already lost people he considered friends back on Bionis. He did not need to lose another.

Yet, Dunban had a hard time rejecting Magnus' companionship. Because he wasn't a Smasher, he had nothing to do to pass the time. Yes, he went to Smashopolis but he would do everything that the metropolis had to offer eventually. Spending time with Magnus allowed for something different to happen every day. His original thought of not befriending anyone got thrown out the window and Riki teased him for finding a companion in the mansion. Of course Dunban denied even being friends with the mercenary but here he was getting closer and closer to him each day.

It was why Dunban finally decided to let Magnus in on one of his secrets. He hadn't even told Shulk or Fiora this. It was a secret he had kept to himself because of the implications that came along with it. He didn't want to worry those he held dear in Bionis. Telling Magnus at least got something off his chest. Heck, the only person who had a vague idea of this secret was Riki and that was because the Nopon was more observant than he let on.

The Homs felt his chest tighten in front of Magnus' door. He had the opportunity to turn around and forget the idea that came to mind but here he was knocking on the door hoping the older male was inside and not with Pit.

"You can come in."

Magnus was usually the one that went to Dunban's room and start a conversation with him. He was pleasantly surprised that it was the younger male that is starting idle chat with him this time.

"It's not every day you're here to talk to me. Do you need Chrom or are you looking for me?" Magnus questioned.

Dunban closed the door behind him before resting a hand on his hip in disappointment, "So you think I'm incapable of popping in every now and then? I'm disappointed you think that low of me."

Magnus snickered as he watched Dunban take a seat on his bed. Dunban was known for having common courtesy but when it concerned the mercenary, he threw common courtesy out the window.

"Well, if you're not here for Chrom, what do you need from me?"

"I wanted to talk," answered Dunban. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"It's…something I have kept from others for a long time…"

"You're a father?"

Dunban had the sudden urge to punch Magnus right then and there. The assumption could have been worse. Magnus could have said he was gay or that he was secretly a woman or some other stupid thing. Magnus simply said the first thing on his mind pertaining to him more than the Homs.

"No. I have no idea where you get that idea from."

"Could have fooled me. You take care of Shulk like you're his father. Not to mention that other girl you often talk about."

"Fiora is my little sister and I promised her I would look after Shulk while in the mansion," Dunban corrected. "Are you going to sit down and listen to what I have to say or are you going to keep making assumptions about me?"

"You never talk about yourself much so all I can do is make assumptions," Magnus reminded him before he agreed. He took a seat on his bed causing the bed to shake. Dunban shivered just slightly at how close Magnus was to him. "I'm all ears."

Dunban took a deep breath before putting his hand on his shoulder, "I am able to hear the voices of the dead."

That caught Magnus' attention. "Hmm? What's wrong with that?"

"…It started after my parents died. I had to take care of Fiora all by myself…a woman approached me and bestowed me powers to protect Fiora and myself. I…can't really remember the details of the contract but ever since I was granted these powers…I am able to hear the voices of those who have died."

"Interesting…"

That was all Magnus had to say? Dunban should have expected that given the type of universe he was from.

"You don't sound too surprised."

"Not really. I thought you had a deep dark secret. This sounds normal."

"It's not…" Dunban said quickly. "Not for Homs."

"Why so?"

Dunban didn't want to say it. It seemed odd that the woman who approached him was a vexing beauty from another universe. Given all he learned about Bionis and how Shulk promoted himself to Godhood, it no longer seemed strange. Still, wouldn't that cause some worry if anyone found out that another Goddess made him sign his life away in exchange for power?

"On Bionis, if a Homs is not rested in water after death, they cannot return to the Bionis. Their souls linger and their voices are full of sorrow and regrets. Sometimes, there are screaming voices of angry Homs…"

"Sounds like a banshee if you ask me."

Dunban was puzzled, "Banshee?"

"You know…a female ghost who does nothing but scream at you. Pit talks about them all the time and I'm not really surprised."

"…How would Pit know about a Banshee? I heard that his realm is centered around one culture. That sounds like something from another culture…"

"You didn't know? The Underworld has all sorts of demons no matter which culture. From how you're describing your powers, it sounds like a Banshee haunts you. Have you upset any women before they died?"

Dunban pouted, "No."

Magnus wasn't convinced, "Really? What about the woman who gave you your powers? She matches the description."

"Well, she wasn't screeching per say…" Dunban had to stop for a moment and consider the options. What if the woman who approached him wasn't a Goddess but a vengeful ghost like Magnus said? The veteran Homs had done his research on his spare time and a Banshee does sound like something that could exist on Bionis under a different name. Perhaps Goddess was a kinder term for the redheaded woman that had approached him that fateful night. Still, he gained demonic powers and the ability to use elemental powers from the weather. That wasn't something a normal Banshee could do…right?

"Why did she approach you?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know…I was in need of help…I didn't want to die…and this is after my mother died…"

"Perhaps it's a final parting gift then," Magnus suggested.

Dunban didn't believe that one bit no matter how convenient it was for that gorgeous woman to appear before him during his darkest hour.

"Either way, I think we can both agree on something," started Magnus.

"And what would that be?"

"You have problems with women," Magnus stated. Dunban's eyes widened at the insult. "If you want, I can fill the void in your heart."

Magnus suddenly seized Dunban's arm and pulled him close. The veteran Homs reacted a little too slowly by the time the mercenary stole a kiss from him. He didn't react at all. Magnus abused this moment for all it was worth. At some point, Dunban would react and weakly try to push the taller male away.

"How was that? Did you scream like those women you angered?" Magnus couldn't help but tease.

Normally, Dunban had a comeback. This time, he didn't. His lips quivered as he tried to speak up. Only a surprised sound came out before he closed his mouth. Dunban moved away from Magnus and kept his hand over his mouth. He tried to hide how red his face became.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Magnus continued teasing.

Dunban murmured something but his hand covered whatever he said.

"Want to try it again?"

The Homs remained silent as he continued to back up. He turned away from Magnus and headed toward the door. Magnus chuckled how quickly Dunban retreated and slammed the door in his face.

"I hope his women problems are over now," said Magnus to no one at that point of time.

Dunban retreated to his room and locked the door behind him. Riki was still in the room and was confused seeing how flustered his friend was.

"Dun-dun, what's wrong? Dun-Dun is very red."

Dunban finally found his voice, "Riki…don't say anything…just…don't…"

Riki tilted his round body slightly at how embarrassed Dunban was. Given how he went to Magnus, he already had an idea what happened.

At least Dunban finally opened up to someone as awkward as his interaction with Magnus became at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2309 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Banshees are from Irish Mythology while Pit is from Greek Mythology. The Homs has a culture closer to European mythology like Irish, Celtic and even Slavic but Pit shouldn't have this info. My Pit is a major history buff so he has made himself memorize the names of all sorts of demons. He might tell them to Magnus to make his mercenary job easier but as you can see, Magnus just assumes Banshee are women who died and are angry toward the man who has done them wrong.
> 
> 2\. Ala is a Slavic Goddess and at this point of time, it is not made apparent that she's from a realm that Pit isn't even aware of. There aren't that many books on Slavic Mythology due to the lack of representation at the God Meeting. Plus, Ala does not play a role until post Mecha Galaxy. Dunban's time isn't up yet.


End file.
